


Together or Not At All

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem for post-Doomsday feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together or Not At All

Tears lap at the beach  
Of the last place you meet; the place you say  
Goodbye. Burning up a sun to  
End.  
The thing you never wanted to.  
Hope already dead, while  
Evening fast approaches; too late to save  
Rose. 

Only to lose you to more than  
Regeneration. 

Not to lose but to get used to the  
Other Doctor that is and always is  
The Doctor. 

Always travelling with him  
Through time and space. 

Abandoned and  
Left alone and far away from your  
Love.


End file.
